When shooting targets, such as with actual bullets or arrows, it is sometimes difficult to see exactly where the projectile entered the target or which hole was caused by the most recent shot.
It is known to use complex and expensive systems to automatically detect the entry points of bullets into a target by optical detection, sound triangulation, or by other techniques that use remote sensing devices to sense the location of the bullet entry point. Such methods entail a fixed and relatively expensive system that uses standard replaceable paper targets. Such systems require extensive calibration. These fixed systems are obviously impractical for many situations.
What is needed is a target feedback system that is less costly than the prior art systems, and where the system can be quickly set up anywhere.